YunJae Fanmeet
by Hyutochael
Summary: Yunjae mengadakan fammeet? YUNJAE YAOI: prolog. Warning inside. No bash but Rnr


**Tittle : Yunjae Fameet?**

**Author : **Wi-Kun Evil'Y

**Leght** : ?

**Cast** : Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin.

**Genre** : Cari sendiri aja :p

**Rated** : T – Gaje

**Discleamir** : Yunho **PUNYA** Jaejoong, Jaejoong **PUNYA** Yunho, Changmin and couple nya a.k.a makanan n kulkas punya author :p dan ff ini mutlak punya saya walaupun idenya pasaran.

**Warning** : **YAOI** / **BOY** X **BOY*always* DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE ! ALUR BENER-BENER NGAK JELAS JADI NGAK ADA YANG PROTES, SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN ANDA**. Typos, OOC, OC, EYD ngak beraturan, judul ama isi ngak nyambung dll ! Maaf kalau ada ff author lain yang mrip dengan ff ini. Itu hal yang tidak di sengaja!

**A/N : terinspirasi dari ff yang aku baca di sebuah blog Yunjae. **

**Ini ff aku jadi suka-suka aku mau ngapain~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ribuan blitz kamera menyambut kedatangan 2 orang _namja_ yang paling di kenal sesentaro Korea bahkan dunia itu. Ke-2 _namja_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah couple yang paling fenomenal dengan slogan(?) **YUNJAE IS REAL !.**

Dengan di kawal puluhan bodyguard akhirnya YunJae berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat mereka akan melakukan fanmeet.

Yap hari ini Leader dan Leader vokal dari King Of Kpop itu akan melakukan Fanmeet tentang hubungan mereka dan kembalinya TVXQ ber-5, yang kemaren ini sempat terpisah sementara.*Cassie n Shipper : AMINNNN !* #tpi kita focus nya ama Yunjae yah *.*#plakk.

Kalian pasti bertanya kemana ke-3 _dongsaeng_nya? Hah tenang saja author masih menyimpannya dulu#ehh duaghh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At TVXQ's Room**

"Yunnie~ ak gugup~" _namja_ cantik itu menggenggam erat tangan kekasih-nya.

"Tenanglah Booja, semua nya akan baik-baik saja!" balas Yunho –sang kekasih- seraya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Apa masyarakat akan menerima hubungan kita Bear?" Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepala nya, mata besar nan indah itu memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Hei asalkan kau tau, YunJae Shipper saja bahkan lebih banyak di bandingkan penduduk Korea Selatan, dan asal kau tau lagi Yunjae shipper itu sangat kuat tahan banting(?) dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk kita _arra_?" bibir berbentuk hati Yunho mencium kelopak mata Jaejoong.

"_Ne_~" balas Jaejoong sebelum mereka larut dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta dan perasaan.*Jiahhh xDD*

.

.

.

**At SMent**

"Apa kau senang ?" tanya seorang _namja_ paruh baya kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah tersenyum 5 jari.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_~~" _yeoja_ berumur 23 tahun itu memeluk sang paman dengan erat. "Hai kau ingin membuat _ahjussi_ mu ini cepat mati hah?" _namja_ paruh baya itu memukul sedikit kepala keponakan kesanyangannya itu.

"Heheh _mian ahjussi_, oh ya aku mau pergi ke fanmeet dulu ya~ _Annyeong ahjussi_!" _yeoja_ manis itu mencium pipi _Ahjussi_ nya yang sudah keriput itu, membuat sang pemilik SMent tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

#~**YUNJAE IS REAL~#**

"Harap semua nya tenaaaanggggg!" lengkingan bak lumba-lumba itu membahana di seluruh gedung tempat di adakannya Fanmeet terbesar yang pernah ada.

"Bagus~" Junsu tersenyum menang melihat semua penonton mematuhi perintahnya.

"Ehem~ baiklah, saya Xiah Junsu, Micky Yoochun beserta Max Changmin akan menjadi Mc dalam acara Fanmeet kita kali ini~~" lanjutnya.

"Adakah yang ingin melihat Yunjae?" hah pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut _namja_ berjidat lebar itu, heyyy siapa yang tidak ingin melihat YUNJAE dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri?

"Kyaaaaa YUNJAEEEEEE~~~" Yunjae shipper yang tadi sudah diam sekarang kembali ribut, membuat Junsu memberikan deathglare nya kepada Yoochun.

"Baiklah ayo kita sambut YUNJAE!" teriak ke-3 MC dengan lantang.

"Kyaaa YUNJAE!"

"YUNJAE IS REALLLL!"

"YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE!"

"YUNJAE FOREVER!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini telah berada di atas panggung tersenyum malu-malu Ddangkoma*reader nemplok author pake sandal butut*plaakk

"Semuanya harap diam dulu! Sebentar lagi kita akan melangsungkan tanya jawab dengan Yunjae!" suara 3 oktav keluar dari mulut magnae yang banyak makan sampai-sampai stok di dalam kulkas milik TVXQ sering habis.*changmin jitak author dengan penuh kasih sayang XDD*

"Untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong _hyung_ di harap duduk di bangku itu!" titah Yoochun menunjuk sebuah bangku yang telah di siapkan oleh para staff yang author pekerjakan.

"Pertanyaan pertama akan saya serahkan kepada The President Of YunJae Shipper yaitu Micky Yoochun~" kata Junsu menoleh ka arah Yoochun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan cinta .

"Pertanyan pertama….." Yoochun memberi sedikit jeda.

"Kapan pertama kali kalian melakukan NC?"

.

.

.

T.B.C or END?

Itu terserah reader~~~~~.

^^^^Yunjae^^^^

A/N : maaf ff ini sempat saya hapus, padahal udah banyak yang komen~-walau ada yang ngak enakin hati*plakkk oh ya sama kayak yg kemarin, yang review kasih 2 pertanyan, tapi pertanyaannya masuk akal yah? Tapi itu juga terserah reader kok mw tanya apa :D

Oke~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, lau pertanyaan udah cukup bakal aku lanjutin nih ff. n mian buat yang nunggu*emank ada?* Call me appa : Anni Sama We Got Married belum bisa di publish. Idenya hilang mendadak hehe~*taboked

Terakhir REVIEW PLEASE :D

***Wi-Kun Evil'Y :)**


End file.
